The Protein Chemistry Laboratory Core (PCLC) will serve as the major protein preparation and analysis resource for the Program Project. The laboratory will be responsible for protein preparation, characterization and identification, which will include project-driven proteomics. The PCLC is equipped with a peptide synthesizer, a lyophilizer, and various fast protein liquid chromatography (FPLC), high-performance LC (HPLC) and ultra-performance LC (UPLC) systems encompassing both micro and macro scales. Most importantly, the laboratory has a proteomics-appropriate mass spectrometry (MS) system equipped with ionization modes that will enable sub-picomole analysis of proteins, peptides, and post-translational modifications (PTM) with bio-informatics support. All protein and peptide products will be subjected to stringent characterization by mass spectrometric/proteomic analysis. Surface plasmon resonance (Biacore) analysis is also available that is adaptable to coupling with the on-site mass spectrometers. The primary services provided will be the provision of protein-related tools and reagents such as purified complement system proteins, antibodies, synthetic peptides, and peptide-like synthetic antagonists that interrupt various and specific complement system protein-protein interactions. In addition, the PCLC will perform MS-based analyses of these reagents along with comprehensive sample analysis and high-throughput screening of PTM related to complement/inflammatory processes. All members of the Program Project will be served by the PCLC.